


You'll Always Be My Star

by SongOfTheLostSea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, Cute little kids, Dance recitals, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Shiro and Adam have a daughter, This is seriously the fluffiest thing I've ever written, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheLostSea/pseuds/SongOfTheLostSea
Summary: Shiro and Adam take their daughter, Emma to her first dance recital, and of course are the proudest fathers in the world. Just pure fluff. Literally.My Adashi gift exchange present to pineapplekeith <3. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You'll Always Be My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this took me forever. I have been so crazy busy this holiday season, but here you go :). Take some extreme Adashi fluff! You didn’t specify an age for Emma, so I went with 6, because I thought it would be really cute ;).

Shiro quietly brought his hand up to his mouth, biting down on the already withered nails. Adam had swatted his hand away five times that night, but he kept sneaking it back.

This was much too stressful to deal with alone. Nope. He wasn’t going there.

“Love, your poor hands…” Adam whispered, again trying to dissuade his husband’s nervous habit.

Shiro let out a soft groan, running his other hand down his face. “I know. I’m just….aghhh…so nervous.”

A smiled twitched Adam’s lips. “I swear, you’ve got a worse case of stage fright than Emma and you aren’t even on stage!” He punched Shiro lightly, eyes teasing.

“Adammmm,” Shiro whined, swatting away the probing hand. “You know I hate waiting. What if something happens to her? What if she messes up and loses and is really upset!”

“Takashi, I love you, but you really have to stop worrying so much. Emma is going to be _fine_.” He teased, but in truth he found Shiro’s worry endearing.

Beside him, Shiro shifted around in his seat, trying to locate his phone. He flicked the on button and blinked at the screen. “Damn…how has it only been five minutes?”

“Cause you just checked your phone, love.” Adam couldn’t help but tease.

Shiro dropped the phone with a huff, not caring as it slid to the floor with a heavy thump. “I can’t do this. How do parents do this?!”

His eyes scanned the crowd, taking in the other families there to watch their children. They didn’t seem _nearly_ as stressed out as he was…but maybe he was just being paranoid. Okay, yeah, he was definitely being paranoid.

He sighed, flinging his head back in exasperation. This was torture. Pure torture!

Fifteen minutes later, the lights finally dimmed, ushering the first dancers out on stage. Shiro leaned forward in his seat, almost whacking his husband in the face in his haste.

“She’s not on until the second half, Takashi…”

“Shit.”

“Language…”

“Damn.”

Shiro sighed. Again. “How are we supposed to wait until the second half to see our little girl?! While all these parents get to see their kids right now!” Okay, so maybe he was overreacting a bit, but this was frustrating.

* * *

Backstage, things were going much smoother.

“My dads said I can go for ice cream after!” Emma cried, jumping up and down in front of the mirror while she waited for her friend to finish fixing her hair. Now that they were six whole years old, they were allowed to look after their own hair—with supervision.

“Aw, lucky! I love ice cream.” Her friend, Lily, finished with her hair and set the brush down on the counter. “Come on, we gotta get backstage so we don’t miss our cue.”

Emma skipped after her, enjoying the way her dress spun around her as she walked. “I wanted to bring Kota but Dad said no…” She pouted. Kota was the family cat and Emma adored him. But apparently cats weren’t allowed at the theatre.

“You coulda snuck him in your backpack,” Lily suggested.

“Dad would’ve known. Kota squirms too much.” She was pretty sure Shiro wouldn’t have noticed. He had been _stressed_. Why exactly, she wasn’t sure. Probably taxes or some other adulty thing. But Adam would have seen right through the disguise.

While she had been wondering if she might have actually been able to sneak her cat into the theatre, Lily had pulled out a tablet from her back. “It’s not actually mine,” she explained as she set it up. “Mum let me bring hers s’long as I don’t drop, break, or lose it.”

“Cool!” Emma was immediately distracted. Technology had a strong pull for little kids. Or really people of all ages.

“Wanna watch Frozen?”

Emma nodded enthusiastically. “Mhm.” She settled down next to her friend, ready to watch the movie.

It kept them occupied all through the first half of the show and part way through intermission. Then one of the instructors came to collect them.

“Awwww, but we didn’t get to finish!” Lily whined, dragging herself to her feet.

“I am sure you two have seen Frozen before. And you will have many chances to watch it again,” the instructor said, smiling at the children’s antics.

“Yeah and we gotta dance now!” Emma was bouncing again, excitement racing through her veins.

“Yes, but remember you have to be very quiet when we go out there, okay? Super quiet.”

“Mhm.” Both girls nodded solemnly.

They joined the rest of the group and filed out of the dressing room, preparing to go onstage.

* * *

Back in the stands, Shiro was close to panic. “Oh Kami, Adam, what if she didn’t remember to wear a shirt over her uniform and got food on her dress? What if she forgot to use the bathroom? You know how she gets distracted sometimes…” He was back to biting his nails, even though there wasn’t much left of them at this point.

“Takashi, sit down.” Adam hauled his husband back into his seat. “You look like you’re about to pass out. She’s going to be fine. There are people back stage to help with all of that.”

“But Adammm…” Shiro huffed as he flopped back into the seat. Intermission was taking forever. And they weren’t even allowed to go see Emma!

Adam lay a hand on his shoulder, massaging the tense muscles to try and calm Shiro down, at least a little. “Hey, Kashi, look at me.” He pressed a finger and thumb to Shiro’s chin, tilting it to the left so he was looking him dead in the eyes. “Emma is a strong girl. She’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Takashi look! They’re coming on!”

Shiro’s face was pure white. Lighter than the snow that had fallen that morning to cover the city in fluffy piles. “Oh Kami…I can’t look.” He buried his face in his hands.

“Kashi, no! You’re gonna miss it!” Adam wrenched his husband’s hands away from his face, forcing him to look.

Stepping out onto the stage was the group of dancers, Emma prancing in the middle, her chest puffed out with pure pride and excitement. Music rang to life, echoing through the crowded theatre as the small group of dancers began their routine.

Shiro watched with eyes wide and bright. He was entranced by the performance. How had their little girl gotten so big?! It felt like just days ago she had been crawling across the floor, giggling and throwing toys. And now she was up there on stage.

“Takashi, are you crying?!” Adam hissed.

Shiro looked up. Mischief sparked across Adam’s face, twisting his lips into a grin. He sniffed, wiping a hand across his eyes. “N-no.”

“Omg you are! I can’t wait to tell Keith!” He broke off laughing, tears of mirth sparkling his eyes.

Shiro turned back toward the stage, but he was grinning. Maybe he was a sappy young father who cried at the sight of his little girl dancing, but in that moment, he didn’t care.

* * *

As soon as the show was over, Shiro and Adam raced down to the lobby. The dancers were still finishing up in the dressing rooms, but they wanted to be ready. Adam had bought roses from the little flower shop down the street, fresh during the intermission so it would be a surprise.

“What are they doing back there? They’re taking forever!” Shiro was tapping his foot in agitation. They had been waiting for only about five minutes and already he was almost vibrating.

The door opened to reveal a giggling Emma and her friends. With a wide grin, Shiro jumped forward, flinging a handful of rose petals over the little girls. Moments later, Adam was shoving the bouquet of roses into her little hands.

“Omg flowers!” she squealed, throwing her arms around Adam. “Thank you, thank you, daddies!”

Shiro was almost in tears ago. He ran forward and jumped into the hug, wrapping his arms around his husband and daughter and holding them close.

The other girls were scooping up the fallen petals and tossing them into the air. They squealed in delight as they fell, giggling and throwing them up again.

“You were amazing, Sweetie. We’re so proud of you!” Shiro gushed.

“Did you see when I did the jumpy thing?!” Emma cried, bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Yeah and then I spinned her!” Lily added exuberantly.

“Spun,” Adam gently corrected. “And yes, it was quite the move. You’ll have to show us.”

“Okay!” They both jumped into place, faces schooled into expressions of deep concentration.

Emma took a step back before leaping forward, arms outspread. Lily then stepped in, taking her friend’s hand and spinning her around. It all went well until Emma’s foot caught on one of the bags they left at Shiro’s feet and they both fell to the floor, bursting into fits of giggles.

“That was beautiful, girls!” Adam cried, scooping Emma up and spinning her around.

“Dad, no! Stop m’barrassing me!” she whined, fighting to be put down.

Adam just laughed, touching the little girl’s nose to his before finally setting her back down on the ground.

She crossed her arms firmly across her chest, huffing in annoyance. “You always have t’ ‘barrass me.”

It was impossible to keep a grin off his face with the cute little pout Emma had, somehow managing to take up her whole face.

“Dad don’t laugh at me!” she squealed.

“What’s going on here? Is Adam acting like Uncle Matt again?” Shiro teased, sweeping in next to his husband.

“No. Uncle Matt’s cool! Dad’s being dumb.” She rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

“Emma, we talked about the tongue thing…” Shiro warned. It was hard to stay angry with her though. Not when his whole being was buzzing with excitement over her amazing performance.

“Anyway, I believe there was a promise of ice cream—”

Shiro hadn’t even finished his sentence before Emma was leaping into the air. “Yay! Ice cream!” She punched the air in excitement, giggling uncontrollably when she accidentally caught one of the rose petals Lily had started tossing around again.

“Alright, then. We better go. Say goodbye to Lily, okay Em?”

Lily’s parents had come up behind them shortly after, congratulating their daughter with lots of hugs.

Emma sighed sadly. “Bye, Lily….”

“You’ll get to see her on Monday at school,” Shiro pointed out upon noticing his daughter’s sad expression.

Emma’s face immediately brightened. “Oh yeah! See you Monday!”

“Bye!” Lily waved.

Shiro scooped Emma into his arms while Adam got the keys out and carried their bags. Emma was still clutching the bouquet of roses to her chest, sniffing at them occasionally and grinning like she had just been given the best gift in the whole world.

She was upset at having to sit in the backseat, but the promise of ice cream kept the grin upon her face.

It wasn’t far to the ice cream parlour. It was a small, family owned business in a cosy little neighbourhood close to their house. It had actually been the location of Shiro and Adam’s first date, so the place held special memories. Plus, it served amazing ice cream and Emma went insane for the frozen treat. This made the little shop their destination whenever celebration was in order.

“Can I get chocolate with sprinkles?” Emma asked, bouncing across the footpath. “Ooo and chocolate sauce? And gummies!”

“Sure. Whatever you want. This is your special night.” Shiro had a feeling they would regret it later when they tried to put a highly sugar crazed kid to bed, but he couldn’t say no to her tonight.

“Yayyyyyyy!!!!!” Emma’s voice rang out across the snowy parking lot.

Adam held the door open for the other two, shaking his head. “Just no running inside, Sweetie.”

“I know!” Emma sang before promptly running up to the counter.

Adam sighed. “Sometimes I feel like she doesn’t even hear me.”

“Get used to it, Love. That was Keith all the time. That’s _still_ Keith,” Shiro chuckled.

The two of them walked up to the counter behind Emma. She had just finished up her order and was starting to tell the cashier in detail about the performance.

“I think that’s enough, Emma. She has more customers to serve,” Adam said gently.

“Awwww…” Emma pouted but walked down to the little waiting desk with Adam while Shiro ordered their ice creams.

“She gave me extra sprinkles too! For _free!”_ The grin was back on her face.

Adam chuckled. “That was very nice of her.”

“Yeah cause I’m a p’former!” She puffed her chest out proudly.

Adam pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture. Immediately Emma’s face fell.

“Dadddddd!”

“What?” Adam tilted his head, acting innocent.

“Stop taking pictures of me! ‘m being ser-i-ous!”

“Sure you are, dear. I won’t take any more pictures, okay? Just one with you, me, and tou-san once we get our ice cream. To commemorate the occasion. Sound good?”

“Yeah, okay.” They had a wall back at home where they kept photos of all of the special times they shared together. If a moment made it to the wall, it meant it was _special_. She beamed. “Can I put it up?”

“Of course. Now, why don’t we go find a table?”

“Kay!” She ran over to the sitting area, squealing when she found their favourite table by the window empty.

“Don’t run!” Adam called after her, but it was too late. He sighed, making his way to the table.

“Okay, sit down though. Tou-san will be back with the ice cream soon.”

Emma sighed but plopped down in her seat.

Almost as if on cue, Shiro appeared moments later carrying three bowls of ice cream. He set them down on the table to squeals of delight from Emma.

She reached out for the bowl, but Adam swatted her hand away. “Ah, ah ah!”

When she pouted up at him, Adam elaborated. “Picture first.”

“Fineeeeee.”

Shiro grinned, taking out his phone. “Okay, say, happy Emma’s first big dance recital!”

“That’s way too long,” Emma complained.

Shiro huffed. “Okay, fine what about—”

“How about ice cream?” Adam suggested.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, on three.” Shiro held up his phone. “One, two—”

“Ice cream!”

Shiro grinned and snapped the photo. “Perfect. Congratulations, Emma. You’re a star.”

“Not yet,” she pointed out all knowingly, already digging into her ice cream.

“Well, you’ll always be my star,” Shiro whispered and pulled her into his arms.


End file.
